


Time Travel

by AnnieOakley



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieOakley/pseuds/AnnieOakley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Arness fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> This fantasy fiction is not for profit and while the characters in this story are based on real people this (obviously) never happened. However, I tried to make these events seem somewhat possible – possible that is if I had beat a certain lucky lady to the draw. No disrespect to the lady this is just a little ‘what if’ and be advised this story is intended for mature audiences.

I was startled awake by the phone ringing and, still half asleep, reached over onto the night table and picked up the receiver without opening my eyes. “Hello”  
“Good Morning honey” the soft feminine voice greeted me.  
“Good Morning” I replied trying to place the familiar voice. “who’s this?”  
“Mandy” she answered as though it was silly and strange question. “You sound dead to the world, did I wake you?”  
“mmmhmmm” I groaned.  
“I’m sorry honey, but I have a huge favor to ask, is there any way you could come over early and fix dinner for the gang tonight? You do so much better than I do and well I was hoping you would grill steaks and maybe make those little baby cheesecakes.”  
I must have had too much drink the night before, because I was still confused. None of this made sense. I don’t make cheesecake very often and usually only for holidays, and l still wasn’t sure who was on the other end of the line, but I decided to go with the flow. “Okay” I replied.  
“Okay? Are you hung-over? Ordinarily, getting you to make cheesecake is like pulling teeth.”  
“I think I am hung-over, but I’ll do it.”   
If I thought the phone call was strange, waking up was like having amnesia, except I still knew who I was, but nothing else made sense. For starters, the room was wrong, not unfamiliar, but wrong. A strange instinct took over and I started getting dressed and ready for the day. From the calendar on the wall and the driver’s license in my purse I figured out this was my apartment, I was on the west coast, and it was 1970. By the time I pulled up to Mandy’s house on Exeter Blvd. I realized exactly where I was and with whom. To this day I don’t know how I got here or how we met, but I’m so glad it happened. That night Mandy introduced me to Jim. Oh my stars, I thought I must be in heaven, but when I stubbed my toe and it bled I figured I must still be among the living. Apparently the whole evening was Mandy’s brilliant scheme to get Jim and I together as she insists to this day that she knew all along we would end up together and she wasn’t a bit surprised by our whirlwind courtship and elopement. We do make an interesting pair, there is a whole lot of space between 5’1” and 6’7” but I love every inch. Gunsmoke doesn’t wait for newlyweds so there wasn’t much of a honeymoon, but I was happy. A week into our marriage I recall waking up to Jim kissing my lips and gently stroking my behind. “Good Morning sweetheart”  
“Mmm, good morning to you” I replied looking at him through sleepy half opened eyes.  
Jim slid his tongue into my mouth then and kissed me deeply, his hand now rubbing and squeezing my bottom firmly. Then he pulled my leg over his hip and pressed his manhood into me. I moaned in his mouth and pressed my body as close to his as possible my naked breasts pressed against his bare chest. Jim rolled over on top of me then and I wrapped my legs around his waist. As he began to thrust I reached down between us to touch myself, but Jim grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head in his left hand. “Unh uh, not this time Mrs. Arness, you’re all mine little woman” His right hand cupped my breast and he pounded into me all the more, I arched my back my hips grinding wantonly and I cried out “Oh Jim… please Jim… help me please” Jim’s hand dragged tortuously slowly down from my breast across my ribcage and stomach teasing the hell out of me. Finally he reached down between us and stroked me with his thumb “is that what you want cutie pie?” he asked, still pounding away at me.  
“Yes… OH YES” I cried out as my body shuttered and my intimate muscles contracted around Jim’s thickness. He spilled his seed into me with a groan and collapsed on top of me finally letting go of my wrists. I wrapped my arms around him and we stayed like that for several minutes and then Jim rolled over pulling me with him to snuggle against his chest. We laid there in silence for the longest time before he spoke softly “Honey, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you. I know we never talked about having children, but I want to. How ‘bout it honey, would you have my baby?”  
The question was still ringing in my ears hours later as I drove my car to pick up Mandy. I wasn’t paying attention and it didn’t register when she hopped in. My thoughts were interrupted when she spoke. “Hey”   
“Mmm” I muttered.   
Mandy touched my arm then “Honey, are you all right?”   
“Oh hey, sorry, just a little distracted, but I’m fine”  
I never could fool her though and she said “do you wanna talk about it?”  
“Oh, well Mandy, its just a question Jim dropped on me this morning out of the blue and I don’t know how I feel about it.”  
“Oh, what was the question?”  
“Well, Jim wants a baby”  
Mandy swallowed her coffee down the wrong way then and started coughing.   
“Oh gosh, Mandy, are you okay?”  
When she finally caught her breath she said “Okay? Shit you almost killed me” and we both laughed hysterically. Turning a bit serious then she asked “You mean to tell me you two didn’t talk about that before.”  
“No. I guess I just assumed with the age difference and his children being grown, practically my age at that, that he didn’t want any more. Now I find out he assumed I wanted children and had it in his mind this whole time that we would. He’s kind of got his heart set on it.”  
“But you’re sure you don’t?”   
“I thought so, but now I’m not sure at all.”   
Mandy gave me the best piece of advice that day when she said “You can’t make this decision with your head. Let your heart decide.” I took her advice and a beautiful thing happened. I surrendered. I set aside all my fears and chose love. I chose Jim and our love grew two beautiful fair haired babies, twins a son and a daughter each with one green eye and one blue. I am so glad I opened my heart and my body to such a miracle. They remind me every day that I don’t always know what’s best for me, but God does and often my Jim gets the message while I’m still being stubborn. What I didn’t know that day sitting in the car talking to Mandy is my babies were already on the way. Though neither of us knew it at the time, when Jim first asked me to have his baby not only would he get two, but they had just been conceived. It took me a month to come around to the idea of becoming a mother and Jim was very patient with me. Finally I told him that yes I wanted to have his baby. He was so happy he carried me to bed to begin the process immediately. We made love and fell asleep in each other’s arms. The next morning I couldn’t keep down my breakfast. I was sure I had the flu, but by evening I felt some better. To my surprise the intermittent nausea persisted for two weeks and finally, I went to the doctor. I almost fainted when he told me I was pregnant. Six weeks he said, and I suddenly realized just when the miraculous event had taken place. I couldn’t wait to tell Jim. That evening we sat on the porch snuggled together on the swing and I shared the news. You have never seen a happier man, he looked radiant. He laid a hand on my stomach and leaned in for a long, deep, slow kiss, our tongues swirling and our heartbeats synchronizing. Threading his fingers through my hair Jim whispered against my lips “I love you darling.”   
“I love you Jim. Let’s take this inside and I’ll show you how much.”


End file.
